It Takes All Sorts
by pyrexprodigy
Summary: "Write a story in which two characters despise each other so much that Character A takes it too far and (insert evil deed here). Character A regrets it and offers to be Character B's servant for a month." Requested by Black White and Superstitious! Hatsukone :3
1. Chapter 1

**Black White and Superstitious requested this a while ago. I got to choose the pairing, though, so I went for Hatsukone because it's perfect. This will probably be about two or three chapters. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>"Bitch."<p>

"Moron."

"Drama queen."

"Whore."

"Attention hog."

Miku hesitates momentarily before saying, "Priss."

Tei makes a face in response and kicks her under the table. Miku's shin is instantly alight with pain, and she glares back at the girl sitting across from her.

On any other day, Miku wouldn't even bother looking at Tei Sukone, let alone sit at the same desk as her. The two of them can usually get away with either ignoring each other or shooting fierce glares from across the room at the other girl. However, today, the pair has the unusual misfortune of being partnered up by the teacher for some stupid school project. The project wouldn't normally be stupid, but since Miku has to work on it with Tei, it's obviously going to be horrible.

The goal is to interview your partner and write up an article about their life. There's a sheet of some basic questions to answer in front of Miku, and despite the fact that Miku always tries her best in school, she can't put in the effort to care today.

"Floozy," Tei hisses, gripping her pencil. Next to her, Miku's friend Gumi leans in, breaking off her conversation with her partner to add her two cents.

"Guys, you do realize we have like, a week to do this?" Gumi says as her partner rolls his eyes at the interaction.

"So?" Tei and Miku demand at the same time.

Gumi rolls her eyes. "So how about you try finishing the project as quickly as possible so you don't have to spend a week in each other's company."

Miku glares at Gumi, who shrugs. "Fine, whatever. Keep acting like children. It's not my grade." With that, she turns back to her blue-haired partner, who scribbles down quotes and facts Gumi spews as they start the interview again.

Tei and Miku are silent for a moment before Miku draws her notebook out of her bag with a sigh. "Okay, fine. I'll start."

"Who says you get to start?" Tei demands. Miku bites her tongue and can't help rolling her eyes bitterly.

"This is going to take forever," she mutters to herself.

* * *

><p>On the third day of the assignment, Miku has just enough information collected from her interviews of Tei to start writing up her interview. It's a pain to write it out without seeming like an insulting jerk, and she knew that she'd get a terrible grade and probably suspension if she wrote something too horrible. But still. This was Tei. Tei who passed her in the hall and whispered insults. Tei who has probably been her worst enemy since second grade, when everyone had a crush on Len Kagamine, including them. It's so cliche that Miku feels silly admitting to it, but that probably started the whole rivalry. As the years progressed, more and more occurrences added fuel to the fire. And the two of them changed, too. Miku became school-oriented and self-sufficient, whereas Tei was still a flaming selfish bitch and probably wouldn't grow up anytime soon.<p>

Miku tapped out the next sentence into her computer angrily.

_Tei Sukone_, she wrote_, an eleventh grade student at Pinecrest, is probably the worst person to ever exist. As heard from her in the interview, Sukone enjoys stealing people's boyfriends and treating everyone else like dirt._

Having got that out of her system, she sighed and deleted the entire sentence before sitting back and staring at the screen. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>She finishes her project, which is the good part of the day. The not-so-good part is that it's not something she would have written about Tei unless she had to. Reading it over, she notices more and more flaws. She's really too nice for her own good sometimes.<p>

_Tei is an exemplary student and in her free time works to accomplish many things._ If you can call reaching a whole new level of bitchy an accomplishment. _She enjoys writing poetry, spending time with friends, and baking_. Her poetry is shit, her "friends" are almost as bad, and all of the stuff she bakes go to her latest crush. Miku wants to vomit looking at her own writing.

No need to be petty, she reminds herself as she stuffs the printed assignment in a folder in her backpack. All she has to do now is turn it in and pretend she doesn't hate Tei more than anything in the existence of, well, ever.

When she hands it in early, the smile the teacher gives her is almost worth the inhuman amount of effort it takes to turn in such a load of absolute bull.

"As expected of you, Miku," the teacher tells her. "I look forward to reading it."

"I'm sure you do," Miku mutters as she leaves the front desk for her own seat. She ignores the very blatant look Gumi shoots her, and remains silent as class starts. She can see tei out of the corner of her eye, running a manicured hand over Len Kagamine's shirt at the door. He's such a naive kid, Miku knows. He probably doesn't even realize she's flirting.

As the bell rings, Tei flounces over to her seat, offering her best smile to the teacher, who rolls her eyes and motions for her to sit down.

"I thought, since today is Friday, it would be fun for a few people to read their interviews aloud. The ones that have been turned in to me so far are marvelous, and I would love for those students who are struggling with the assignment to have a chance to see what I really want from you." Miku is sure she's looking right at her when she says all of this.

"Are there any volunteers?" the teacher asks. Miku begins to tentatively raise her hand, but the teacher's attention is directed elsewhere as another student scrapes their chair back as their hand shoots up. Miku looks around. It's Tei. Tei Sukone, slacker student extraordinaire, has just volunteered to read her interview of Miku aloud to the class. This can't be good.

Miku can feel her own gaze (_not pleading_, she tells herself. _I am not pleading_) turn to the teacher, who is surprised and oblivious to Miku.

"Brilliant! Your interview was a joy to read. I'm sure the class will enjoy it," the teacher tells Tei. Miku relaxes a bit. If the teacher approves of the essay, it can't be too terrible.

Just as Tei's finally standing at the front of the room, the woman from the front office appears in the doorway, knocking on the open door.

The teacher smiles an apology to the class. "I'll be just a moment. Feel free to read, Tei." And she's gone.

Tei smiles out to the class but unlike the teacher's smile, hers is secretive and chilling. It shakes Miku to the bone and she can't help but feel this is a terrible idea.

"I was assigned to interview Miku Hatsune. As most of you know, we don't get along, but I had fun writing this anyway. I hope you enjoy listening to it," Tei says. Miku thinks she's putting the whole thing rather lightly. "Don't get along?" Psh. Outright hate is closer to the truth.

Tei begins, and Miku's stomach settles a bit.

"Miku Hatsune is a seventeen-year-old student at Pinecrest. Many of you already know her. Her reputation precedes her; teachers adore her, and hardly a bad word is said against her. To say the least, Miss Hatsune is an impressive girl."

Miku's heart climbs into her throat as she hears what Tei says next. "But is this the whole story? Is this who Miss Matsune really is? In this exclusive interview with this school's very own golden student, you'll find out exactly who Miku Hatsune is."

Tei is smirking now, and Miku wants nothing more than to jump up and stop her from continuing. But she's frozen, and Gumi is giving her a look that's so desperate and confused she doesn't know how to react.

"'I quite enjoy my privacy," Miss Hatsune says. 'Interacting with people has never been easy for me, and I appreciate the few friends I have. They put up with me, and I'm grateful for that.' But in confidence, Miku has admitted that trying to communicate with people of 'lesser intelligence' can certainly be a difficulty. What a poor dear. The stress it must put on her to interact with us lowly morons must be significant if she's just now revealing."

"Then again, it should be remember that Miss Hatsune has always had antisocial tendencies, as well as held the firm belief that she is somehow better than everyone else. Should someone like this really be the model student who represents our school? I think not."

The entire class is stone silent when the teacher finally comes in, and Tei immediately shuffles papers around, playing it off as though she's organized the interview incorrectly. The teacher smiles at her to continue as she sits, and Miku can feel her face heating with rage a shame as she listens, silently, waiting for Tei to keep reading.

"There are many things about Miku we don't know. At home, she's a different person. 'I don't do many school-related activities at home, believe it or not,' she says when asked about her home life. 'For the most part, I spend time with my brother. Since my parents work long hours, it's usually my job to watch him. It's actually really fun.' Her brother, Mikuo Hatsune, is eight years her younger and a student at Rolling Hills Elementary."

Tei reads for another few minutes, and bows dramatically as the class remains silent, still shocked. Miku glances around, desperately wondering if anyone is going to say anything.

_Someone has to,_ she thinks to herself. _They must all realize how unfair this is. They can't believe her… Right?_

The problem is, she had said those things. In confidence, to her friends, to her parents. Sometimes she does feel too smart for other people. And it's just now that she's realizing it's not a good thing. From the looks she's getting, it's obvious that other people clearly do not being called stupid or lesser, even if it is true. Worst of all, Gumi isn't looking at her anymore.

"Let's give Tei a hand," the teacher says, and leads the class in a round of applause, breaking the dead silence. Tei slides her paper back across the desk and offers Miku a shit-eating grin as she returns to her seat.

"Would anyone else want to go?" the teacher asks.

* * *

><p>Miku catches Gumi after class, her entire being a mass of worry and fear. Gumi hasn't looked at her once since Tei read her paper aloud. Gumi's been her friend for years. She has to understand that tei's either lying, or Miku never meant any of that. Doesn't she?<p>

"You know that I never said any of that, right?" Miku asks

Gumi doesn't look straight at her as she replies, "Of course not. You're not mean-spirited."

_Then why aren't you looking at me?!_ Miku wants to scream, but she just hangs back and lets Gumi go on her way. There's a gnawing anger in her gut, and it's poisoning her thoughts with emotions.

She doesn't even notice how Tei passes by with a smug grin, arm in arm with Len Kagamine.

* * *

><p>"Feeling stressed, Miku?" a sympathetic voice says from behind her. She turns at her lunch table to see Miki, a pretty redhead, and Gumi. The two of them have trays of food held in front of them and Gumi isn't looking at her.<p>

It's Monday now, and Miku was really hoping nothing would happen because of Tei's stupid interview. Nothing had, yet. In fact, today at lunch is the first time it's been mentioned in front of her. She knew about the whispers and the glances; she was smart enough to figure out what they were talking about.

Miku doesn't reply, knowing the question isn't intended to be sincere.

"I'm sure you are," Miki continues, offering a look you might give a kicked puppy. "After all, being around all of us morons can get pretty tough, I imagine."

She leaves without a laugh or a glare and Gumi follows her. Miku pretends that she sees guilt on her face, but that's all it is. Pretending.

She eats her sandwich in silence and ignores everyone for the rest of lunch.

* * *

><p>When her interview is handed back a day later, she has a 100 on it. She can't help looking at it and wanting to see the assignment, as well the Tei's name, go through a paper shredder.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Review if that's your thing. If not, see you later!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings for bullying and language in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>For the first time in her life, Miku wants to apologize. Generally, she doesn't think she's wrong. But Gumi hasn't talked to her in days and she can't necessarily blame her. Miku's always going on about how annoying it is that the school won't let her skip ahead, how difficult it is to be grouped with people who don't know imaginary numbers from fractions, how incredibly soul-sucking it is to be so much more intelligent than everyone else around her. And yes, she supposes she has occasionally thought that her life would be easier if Gumi could keep up with her intellectually, but now she knows how much of a mistake it was to think that.<p>

For someone so intelligent, she sure can be a moron.

Unfortunately, Gumi has been ignoring her. Which gives Miku some time to figure out just what she's going to say to her, anyway. She's never apologized sincerely before. What should she say? When would be a good time? Would apologizing over text work or should she do it face-to-face?

Miku shrugs off her thoughts and pins dull eyes on her English teacher, who is not so excitedly explaining the overwrought topic of run-on sentences, which seem to have been a major problem in their interviews. Miku tunes the teacher out again. She doesn't need to hear this. She doesn't even need to be here.

She can feel the burning gazes of her classmates on her. Behind her, snickers spread across the room, unnoticed by the teacher. Miku ignores this just as the teacher does, her pencil scratching at her paper meaninglessly.

She's surprised when a piece of paper is passed up to her. She unfolds it carefully, eyebrows knit together when she sees the message.

Inside is a messy doodle of a girl with a huge head. She sits on a throne of textbooks and her crown is made of pencils. Below her, a group of messily drawn people stands hunched, an arrow and a bubble pointing to them. It reads "The unworthy souls of the student body." The caption by the girl on the throne reads "Queen Miku."

Miku's hand instantly goes up. The teacher raises an eyebrow and points to her. "Yes, Miku?"

"Mayu is passing notes," she says, holding out the paper as evidence. An annoyed sound of protest comes from the seat behind her, where Mayu sits.

"No one likes a tattletale," she mutters to Miku as the teacher approaches, scooping up the paper and examining it. The class is silent as the teacher does this.

"Mayu, this is entirely unacceptable. Please see me after class," the teacher finally says. "I will be telling the principal about this if it continues. I know bullying when I see it."

The lesson picks up, and Miku can't help but feel a certain degree of satisfaction. Finally, someone got what they deserved.

Now, if only it had been Tei instead of Mayu…

* * *

><p>Miku is surprised when Mayu and two of her friends catch Miku after class, cornering her in the hall outside.<p>

"Look, bitch," Mayu begins, and Miku immediately knows this is off to a bad start. No one except Tei has ever called her something like that. But this girl is not Tei. There's no telling where she'll go with this.

"I don't know what the hell you just pulled in there, but it better not happen again," she hisses, pressing Miku up against her locker. Miku is a small girl, with only the muscle she's built up in gym class. Mayu is much taller, with a lithe gymnast's frame. Plus, she has two other people. Miku knows when she's going to be on the losing side of a possible fight. What she doesn't know is how to keep her damn mouth shut.

"Well, then I suppose you'd better stop acting like a brat," Miku replies scathingly. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a class to get to. I'm sure you have one to skip."

She tries to push past Mayu, but the girl shoves her back with a growl. Her golden eyes are dangerous. It's possible that the thumping of Miku's heart is because of the fear suddenly coursing through her.

"If you touch me, I'll have you expelled," she threatens. She could probably do it, too. With her father's lawyers on her side, she's capable of anything.

Mayu smirks at her. "Aw, what a cute idea. Gonna have Daddy take care of everything for you?" she asks with a voice of poison honey and malevolence. "Pathetic. Fight your own fights, you goddamn pussy."

Miku doesn't know how to respond to that. She isn't used to this, being pressed into a corner with no idea of what to do. The looks the three girls around her are giving her make her stomach churn, and she glances around, willing someone to notice her situation. But despite being in a crowded hallway, not a single person intervenes. Gazes skip over her casually.

Miku is disgusted.

"Come on, Mayu. We can deal with this later. I don't want to be late," says Mayu's pink-haired friend. She's a pretty girl with an ugly grimace and a bright shirt with Hello Kitty printed across it.

Mayu draws in close to Miku for one final word. "Watch your back," she hisses. "Wouldn't want anything to happen to it, would we?"

With that, the three of them are gone, and Miku is left with a hammering pulse and frayed nerves.

* * *

><p>At lunch, she stares at Gumi's contact in her phone for a long time before shaking her head and slipping it back into her skirt pocket. She isn't in the cafeteria today. She's in the library, where the no-food policy is strongly enforced. Her stomach growls with hunger, but she ignores it and pretends to be busy with her book. She's spent lunches in here before, studying or writing papers. But she's never been in here alone, with nothing to do but sulk. The atmosphere is so different. She feels like she's choking on it.<p>

There's the sound of footsteps, which Miku ignores. She finds the next noise harder to ignore. A chair at her table being pulled out, a bag being dropped, a huff of breath from a vaguely female voice. Miku glances up to see Tei and feels her heart drop to her stomach.

"What the hell do you want." Her voice is cold, and the question sounds more like a statement because there can't possibly be anything Tei can say to make Miku listen to her.

Over her book, Tei shifts uncomfortably. "I just… Well, I-" she clears her throat. "I wanted to apologize."

"Bullshit," Miku replies. "I don't need your insincere apologies."

"I'm being very sincere," Tei tells her. "I mean… I meant to hurt you, because that's what we do. We torment each other. But other people were not supposed to be involved. I didn't think… I thought people liked you."

The comment stings, and Miku snaps her book closed hard enough for Tei to flinch.

"No, you obviously didn't think," Miku retorts. "You are notoriously bad at thinking. Could you possibly have thought ahead and imagined the repercussions for your actions? Are you incapable of proper human reflection? Honestly, you might as well be a goddamn brick wall for all you think. You never. Fucking. Think."

Miku is sure Tei will smack her right then and there, but instead the girl takes in a shaking, unsure breath and lets it out. It's obvious she is trying very hard to stay calm.

"You're right, I didn't think. But you're wrong when you say I never think. That's your problem, Miku. You think you're so much better than everyone else, that being academically intelligent is the only intelligence that matters. You're so full of shit. And I was just done dealing with it. I thought that maybe I could knock you down a peg and show you that's not true, that I'm just as good as you at writing, and being smarter doesn't make you better," tei sighed. "I messed up, I know. But I'm still right. And I want to make it up to you."

"Not interested. I want nothing to do with you."

"Look, Miku-"

"Just shut up and go away."

"Miku."

Tei looks almost desperate now. "I know I did a bad thing. For god's sake, Len broke up with me because of it. No matter how much of a bitch I think you are, I don't think it's right for everyone else to kick you around like a goddamn can. So I want to do something. Just… anything, Miku. Anything I can do to fix what I've done."

Miku hesitates at the insistence in Tei's tone, the genuine concern and shame on her face, and the tilt of her frown. She's disgusted by the girl in front of her. She would never do anything like this to Tei. But there's a place in her brain that's nagging at her to let the girl fix this, even if she deserves to feel guilty. With Tei's help and connections, she might be able to fix this.

"Fine," Miku agrees. "I know what you're going to do."

Tei perks up slightly. Well, maybe "perks up" is the incorrect phrase. But she certainly seems a bit more relaxed.

"Shoot," Tei says. "I'll do it."

Miku fights off a gleeful smile.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Hatsune

**From:** Tei S.

**Sent at 5:57**

what time should i pick you up for school tomorrow

**To:** Tei S.

**From:** Hatsune

**Sent at 6:12**

I usually leave around 7:35. It takes me about twenty minutes to walk there.

**To:** Hatsune

**From:** Tei S.

**Sent at 6:12**

well i'll be driving you, if you don't have any qualms against that

**To:** Hatsune

**From:** Tei S.

**Sent at 6:13**

y'know, since i'm your servant and all

**To:** Tei S.

**From:** Hatsune

**Sent at 6:15**

If you insist. You're taking this surprisingly seriously.

**To:** Hatsune

**From:** Tei S.

**Sent at 6:16**

well i was being serious. i want to make it up to you

**To:** Tei S.

**From:** Hatsune

**Sent at 6:18**

I'm sure you do. But I'm also sure a certain Kagamine has something to do with your willingness to go through with this.

**To:** Hatsune

**From:** Tei S.

**Sent at 6:18**

it's only a month. i'll live

* * *

><p>At around 7:45 in the morning, Miku finds herself sitting in Tei's second-hand car. Despite being from a rather well-off family, Miku doesn't have a car of her own. She doesn't even have a license. It's never been a problem. Besides, walking is nice.<p>

Tei's car smells like smoke and fast food. Her backseat is full of random crap Miku can barely identify. A bike helmet. Month-old homework. Candy wrappers. There even seems to be clothes back there. Miku tries not to pay much attention to it, overall. Instead, she clings to the bag in her lap and sits silently as Tei drives. She's a surprisingly careful driver.

The two of them are silent the entire ride except for the simple "hellos" exchanged when Miku slides into the silver-haired girl's hair. She notices the judgemental look on her mother's face and can't help the thoughts that enter her head. Urgh. Poor people.

When Tei parks at the school, she follows Miku in through the front entrance, sticking to her job as servant/bodyguard. Miku is almost glad for the company when she receives a few glares, but seeing as it's Tei, she can never be properly happy to be around her.

"Uh, thanks," Miku manages. "You can go to your own class now."

Tei nods silently and flits away. Miku stands alone and quiet in the hall next to her locker, blinking in the morning light and the sudden realization of how weird her life has become.

Upon opening her locker, she's shocked to see a mess of eggs, milk, and paper. Her feeling of awkward comfort is replaced by rage and confusion. Who has her locker combination? She hadn't even shared it with Gumi.

She isn't at all surprised to see Mayu and her two gal pals passing by, snickering identically at the mess dripping from Miku's locker. She wants to run after them and smash Mayu into a locker, shake some sense into her and make her see that this is not fair. But she won't. Instead, she walks to the front office and asks the janitor for a rag and a bucket. Needless to say, she's late for her first class.

Her second class of the day is biology, which she has with both Tei and one of Mayu's friends. She can't exactly recall her name, but she's a quiet girl with a terrible attitude. From Miku's perspective, she's a slacker and just as bad as Mayu in her own way.

Tei gives up her seat next to Len to sit behind Miku, who she watches over all of class. It's almost unsettling how nice Tei is being to her. So far, the other girl has taken every comment, every prod about her looks and personality and simply ignored them. Miku is almost impressed. Almost. She's sure something else will come of this, and had it not been for Len ad Tei's breakup it's likely the girl never would have offered herself up like she had. But Miku would work with what she had. Even if what she had was Tei Sukone.

Miku gnaws on her lip and takes notes, following along perfectly. This is mostly just review and it's boring, but at least it's easy. Next to her, Miku notices that Tei's struggling.

Good, she thinks. She deserves it.

Nothing much happens until English. Again, Tei switches seats in order to be by Miku. Her heart drops when she notices Gumi in Tei's usual seat, with Tei sitting next to her instead, but there's nothing she can do about it. She still needs to get around to apologizing to Gumi. The other girl probably needs space at the moment. Who knows, maybe she'll choose to talk to Miku first.

Miku shakes her head. She already had one miracle. She doubts she'll get another.

Miku isn't at all surprised when her note taking is interrupted by Mayu poking her in the back with her pencil. The first few times, it isn't anything major; a small, distracting prod. But her jabs get harder and harder until it actually starts to hurt. Miku grits her teeth. It's less because of the pain and more because of the pure rage boiling inside her. Had it not been for yesterday, her hand would be up instantly, ready to tell the teacher. But Mayu had made Miku's position very clear. If Miku was being honest, she was actually scared of what might happen if she told.

Miku jumps slightly as Mayu pokes her again, harder, right in the spine. Tei glances over, along with a few of their other classmates, and understanding dawns in the girl's red eyes. Then, her gaze narrows.

Miku leans forward across her desk, pulling away from Mayu and bending her back at an unnatural angle to keep her from jabbing her in the back again. It doesn't work, and Miku jumps again as Mayu's lead breaks against her skin. Goddamn, that's starting to hurt.

Tei gestures to get her attention and slides her stuff over to Miku's desk. Miku understands what she's implying and instantly takes up her offer, switching seats as quietly as possible as the lesson continues. The glare Mayu shoots Miku is one of genuine hate.

Miku isn't at all surprised when Tei becomes the victim in Miku's place. She does her best to ignore the reactions of the girl next to her, but a trickle of guilt escapes and boils against her stone heart.

Tei Sukone will be the death of her.

* * *

><p>Miku doesn't even bother to say thank you, but at lunch she joins Tei and her friends in the cafeteria. She doesn't say anything and sits on the end silently with Tei next to her, but everyone is surprisingly friendly. Len is still there, accompanying his friends of the group despite his breakup with Tei. He focuses on Miku a lot, making her blush and laugh. She can tell Tei's jealous, even though the girl says nothing.<p>

As it turns out, Tei made an extra large lunch as part of her servant duties. Miku finds the girl's cooking delightful, not that she'd admit it, and she ignores her own limp sandwich in favor of Tei's food. She digs into the chicken and rice dish, which is warm from the microwave. Tei breaks her cookie in half and offers half to Miku. The two munch on carrot sticks and inhale rice as lunch goes on.

Miku misses her own friends. Gumi and Teto and Piko are in that lunch room somewhere, probably talking about how terrible she is. But God, does she miss them. She misses them so damn much.

Suddenly, she isn't hungry anymore.

"Thanks," she tells Tei for the first time, and Tei nods once in response. It's a weight of her chest to say that, at least.

At the end of the day, after nothing much else happens (Mayu pushes her in the hall once; Tei trips the girl in response), Tei drives her home. The car ride is still silent but less tense. Miku still holds her bag closely to her chest, but more for comfort and less for protection.

"Bye," Tei says. "Same time in the morning?"

"Yes, please," Miku says without thinking. Tei offers an unsure smile before driving off, leaving Miku to wonder just what the hell is going on anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>*insert usual ImaginaryFlower review catchphrase here*<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Aaaaaand we're back! Thanks to the guest ****elayzha11**** for reviewing both chapters one and two. I hope you are pleased that there is now another chapter. **

**Warnings for homophobic language and bullying in this chapter. Also, someone gets punched in the face. If none of that is your cup of tea, feel free to leave :3**

* * *

><p>Miku is a bit shocked when the bullying from Mayu's group fades in the next week. There's still the occasional comment from other students, some who shared that English class with her and some who didn't. Miki doesn't seem willing to let up, but Miku's happy to see that Gumi's taken to grabbing her arm when she goes a bit too far. It's worth the sharp comments and ridicule just to see her friend (ex-friend?) stand up for her in such a small way.<p>

Miku has to admit, she's happy with her current circumstances. She can say what she wants to Tei with no worries about what the girl might do in response. She could admit to being guilty for taking advantage of the circumstances, but she won't. That's unreasonable. She's the victim here, right?

Right, of course. Miku is getting what she deserves, and Tei is getting what she deserves, too.

She's grateful to Tei for doing what she has been for Miku, whether that's packing lunch or acting as a personal chauffeur or just including her (let's not forget standing up to the bullies she set on Miku in the first place, of course.) But mentioning that would be redundant. Had Tei not written that interview, Miku never would have needed her. Well, not needed. Needed was a stretch. Without Tei, she could have managed these few weeks fine.

It's when two weeks are left of tei's servitude that she really understands how much time the two have spent together.

Miku doesn't really remember exactly when it happened, but a while ago she scooted her chair up to Tei's desk in biology and coached her through what was probably the easiest worksheet in the history of school. Nevertheless, Miku still gets a certain warm feeling of pride in her chest remembering how she didn't once comment on what an idiot Tei is. Instead, swallowing words she knew would internally destroy the silver-haired girl, Miku pulled out her pencil and her notes to walk Tei through each problem. Honestly, how were these two even in the same class?

Since then, they've got a routine going. Miku knows she owes Tei nothing (technically, Tei owes her, but she hasn't brought it up). But it's an odd way of repaying the girl's services. Sometimes, at lunch, the two disappear to the library, where Tei will silently struggle and Miku will stiffly walk her through assignments. There's time where the two of them will just sit in Tei's car in the parking lot, working through some algebra problems, because Tei obviously still hasn't passed Algebra I. But the two never go somewhere comfortable. Choosing a house or a place outside of school to go and study together would be admitting they're more fond of each other then they show, and Miku knows she is certainly not fond of Tei freakin' Sukone. She knows she isn't fond of her because she's so infuriatingly quiet when Miku insults her now. It isn't even fun; it's pathetic. It's like kicking a puppy without getting a reaction. Sometimes, Miku wonders how Tei might would respond with if things were normal. Then again, this weird limbo between hate and grudging respect seems to be the new normal for them.

Miku's getting tired of thinking about Tei. She swears, every time she turns around that girl is there. Every action and every thought connects to her.

She decides this was probably the worst decision of her life.

* * *

><p>"Thank you very much for listening," Miku says at the end of her presentation. There's less than a week left of Tei's servitude, and she still hasn't gotten around to apologizing to Gumi. She knows it's a terrible thing to do, but every time she thinks about it her chest swells with worry and her stomach churns like a nasty stew of emotion and regret. Wait, regret is an emotion. Never mind.<p>

The class claps politely when reminded by the loud applause of the teacher. Miku looks on into a sea of bored, tired faces. Tei is there, nervously shuffling notes next to Miku's empty seat. Miku almost feels bad for her.

It's pretty well-known that Tei does not like public speaking. Actually, despite what Miku would love to say or think, Tei is surprisingly quiet and polite around anyone who isn't her. Polite might not be the right word as she never says enough words to be properly rude, but the point still stands. Tei hates talking in front of people. Tei does not like school. Tei cannot present.

Miku won't admit that last night she stayed up an extra three hours to help Tei run over the presentation on her webcam. Halfway through, the teal-haired prodigy sighed and made digital notecards for Tei. She'd say she helped her make them, but that would be lying since Tei obviously had no idea how to make notecards. Now, those notecards are being bent and shuffled in the nervous fingers of one Tei Sukone.

Her presentation is on the rise and fall of the Roman empire, which is interesting enough that the teacher should give her a bit of room for screw ups. Two presentations later, it's Tei's turn, and she stands from her seat to walk to the front of the classroom. Her eyes skip over Miku nervously, and suddenly Tei is staring directly at the ground, awkwardly shuffling. Miku wants to throw something at her to get her attention as the presentation loads on the projector, but she remains seated and quiet. The class is oddly still, and Miku can't help but glance around nervously for her fr- for Tei.

The computer is booting up as the teacher asks what her topic is, poised to write it at the top of her assessment sheet. With a calm, collected voice that is probably fooling everyone but Miku, Tei tells her, clicking to open her presentation.

What shows up is not the first slide of Tei's presentation.

There's a bit of nervous, sudden laughter in the classroom, but overall the reaction to the compilation of pictures being projected at the front of the class is stunned silence. Tei doesn't react at first, frozen with her hands over the keys.

Miku isn't sure where these pictures came from. There's Tei, drunk at some party from last year. Tei, standing on top of a table at yet another party as she dances in her bra and skirt. Tei heavily making out with Kaito Shion. Tei from seventh grade, with that terrible haircut and messy eyeliner.

There are no words. Whoever did this didn't need to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Tei says in a panic. "This isn't my presentation. I don't even know how this got here, miss."

"Tei and I worked on her presentation together. Someone probably got into her school server and messed with it," Miku speaks up before the teacher can say anything. She quickly stands up and heads to the front of the room.

"I'm sure that's the case, Miku. All the same…" the teacher doesn't even seem to know what to say after that. "Just… load up the proper presentation."

There are a few more scattered giggles around the class and Miku turns to glare at the seated students. The most recent version of Tei's presentation is still in her email, so at least the real presentation isn't lost.

Miku ignores the angry little voice in her head yelling at her and briefly pats Tei's shoulder. She can see full-blown panic in the girl's eyes.

"Come on. I'll get it off my email. It'll be fine," Miku tells her. From the look on the other girl's face, Miku can tell she thought all her hard work had been completely lost. Lucky for her, Miku was kind enough to help.

Or maybe she just owed her.

* * *

><p>It's in the hallway after that class ends that Miku's burning questions are finally answered. It doesn't take much to figure out who screwed with Tei's presentation; just a glance and a smirk from a certain gold-eyed blonde girl. Miku watches from her locker as the girl leans in to whisper something unknown to Tei and she can see how Tei slumps. She doesn't know why she does what she does next, but in seconds she has slammed her locker and approached the two girls.<p>

"You," Miku spits. "That stupid stunt with Tei's presentation was you, wasn't it?"

Mayu simply gives her that smirk. It's obvious what it says. Who knows? Maybe it was me. Not like you're going to do anything about it, anyway.

Tei looks desperate to avoid this, placing herself between the two girls. "No, Miku. I'm sure it wasn't her," she says quickly. "I probably just got the file names mixed up."

Miku cannot believe she just heard that. Above all else, she cannot believe Tei Sukone is lying to her about this. "Bullshit," she replies angrily. People seem to be looking over now, but the scene isn't attracting much permanent attention. Yet.

"No, really," Tei says in vain. "I'm sure it wasn't her."

Miku eyes Mayu like one might eye a poisonous snake. "Then what the hell did she come over here to talk to you about?"

Mayu keeps that smile on her face. "Oh, you know. This and that," she tells Miku. It's disgusting the way she flaunts her obvious torment, but proof is just out of Miku's reach. Not that she really needs it.

"It's okay, Miku," Tei insists. "I don't want you to be late for class."

It's enough to convince Miku to turn around hesitantly, but she barely takes a step before she hears a whisper from Mayu. "It's good to know you can keep a secret from your precious faggy girlfriend."

Miku isn't sure what happens next, but it involves a fist, blood, and a yelp of pain.

"Miku!" Tei shrieks, immediately jerking the small girl away from Mayu, who smacked back against the lockers with the force of Miku's punch. Her knuckles sting in the aftermath, but all her brain can think is screw you, Mayu. Screw you. Tei can easily keep her hold on Miku, but Miku fights angrily to get back at Mayu. It's only moments until a teacher comes around.

"Miku," says her English teacher with a raised eyebrow. "Office. Now."

Miku wants to downright refuse, to scream and point at Mayu and demand something be done. But instead, she spins with clenched fists towards the office, where she knows some form of punishment waits for her.

Somehow, though, she isn't especially worried about that.

* * *

><p><strong>To:<strong> Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 1:13 PM**

honestly miku. what the hell?

\/

**To:** Tei

**From:** Miku

**Sent at 3:31 PM**

No comment.

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:35**

haha no its been two hours i expect something from you

\/

**To:** Tei

**From:** Miku

**Sent at 3:37**

Hm, I'm thinking no.

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:38**

miku

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:38**

you literally punched a girl right in front of me. there was blood and crunching.

\/

**To:** Tei

**From:** Miku

**Sent at 3:41**

Are you entirely sure about that

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:44**

youre freaking hilarious

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:49**

so what did you get

\/

**To:** Tei

**From:** Miku

**Sent at 3:55**

Suspension.

\/

**To:** Miku

**From:** Tei

**Sent at 3:57**

im calling you

* * *

><p>The phone on the bed next to Miku buzzed against her elbow, causing the girl to look down. The contact read Tei, and a picture of the girl in question was displayed as the contact photo. They weren't friends, so Miku didn't entirely know why she decided to do that, but it just felt right.<p>

"Hello," Miku says into the phone when she picks it up.

There's heavy breathing on the other end of the line. Then, "you got suspended."

Miku rolls her eyes, knowing Tei can't see her doing so. "It's two days. Mayu got a week," Miku says as though that excuses it.

"You have literally never been suspended before in your life," Tei says. Miku can't tell where she's going with this.

"Uh, yeah. Duh," Miku states. She has to admit, she'd not entirely focused on the conversation, choosing to tap away at her DS despite the fact that she's technically been banned from all electronics during her suspension. Hey, what her parents don't know won't hurt them. Or her, for that matter. "It's surprisingly… unstressful. Is that a word? No, probably not."

Tei hasn't said anything for a good two minutes when Miku snaps her DS closed and sits up on her bed. "Alright, what is this about?" she demands. "If you're going to get pissed at me, just get it over with. And before you say anything, that wasn't just for you. I've been waiting to punch Mayu in the face for weeks. Speaking of which, how long has this bullying shit with her been going on, Tei?"

Again, silence.

"Tei?" Miku asks.

The silence on the other end of the phone is broken by a sob.

Miku almost jumps up off her bed before realizing there's no reason for doing that. Tei is miles away at her own house. Nevertheless, Miku's feet itch with the urge, no, the need to do something.

"I… I…" Tei tries. Miku is at a loss.

"Hey, it's okay," is how she attempts to begin. In her best soothing voice, she comforts Tei, which is the weirdest sentence she has ever thought of in her entire life.

"It's not a big deal. I just… I felt so guilty. Because she was messing with you and…" Tei pauses to take a breath while Miku waits for the story to be told. "God, I just felt so horrible for setting her on you. So I told her 'you need to stop picking on Miku.' Admittedly… stupid idea. But… I don't know. I don't know anymore."

Tei gulps in air and the rush of static fuzzes in Miku's ears. Her teeth worry at her lower lip as she listens. "She told me she would, but when she started harassing me… It was like I just kind of knew, you know? If I said anything, she'd go right back to bothering you and… Oh God, I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person. This is all my fault, Miku."

Logically, it was, in a way, Tei's fault. But even Miku, with her less-than-adequate social skills, knew not to say something like that.

"No, it isn't," she tells Tei. "Mayu and I made our own choices. Granted, you've made mistakes, but… Oh, Tei."

She can't help but sigh. There's a long pause as Tei brings herself together, piece by piece, her sobs hiccuping out.

"What a pair we are," Tei mutters.

"Yeah," Miku can't help but agree.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if that's your thing. If not, see you later!<strong>


End file.
